


Bright Star (Would I Were Steadfast As Thou Art)

by seekrest



Series: Twelve Days of Terror: A Whumptober Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Language, Peter Parker Whump, Poetic Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Stabbing, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “Peter. Peter look at me. Look at me, dammit.  I need you to stay awake alright?”Peter just gasped, pain emanating from his side.He blinked a few times, his vision feeling cloudy as Michelle’s hand moved from his face to his side.Her hands were sticky, warm.Peter wondered why.





	Bright Star (Would I Were Steadfast As Thou Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ghouls and gals, it’s whumptober! Instead of doing 31 prompts, I’m lazy™️ and chose 12 instead, mixing in some of [hailingstar’s Halloween prompts](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/post/187781459998/13-nights-of-halloween).
> 
> This was originally a drabble request that I’ve expanded & made _even angstier_, just to get into the spooky season.
> 
> Prompts: Stabbing / Bleeding Out

“Peter, Peter look at me. Look at me, dammit. I need you to stay awake alright?”

Peter just gasped, pain emanating from his side. He blinked a few times, his vision feeling cloudy as Michelle’s hand moved from his face to his side. Her hands were sticky, warm - Peter wondered why. 

“You got fucking stabbed, you idiot.”

Huh. 

Peter didn’t think he’d said that out loud. Maybe he did. 

Peter wasn’t even in the suit. There’s no reason for him to be injured. As the pressure from Michelle’s hands pressed against his side increased, Peter’s eyes fluttered as he tried to hold on to the memory of what had happened. 

And then he remembered. 

They had just gone out for some ice cream, a normal damn night for once. It’d been a week of near-misses and close calls. Peter had just wanted to go out with his girlfriend, hold her hand, kiss her goodnight before he got chased away by her dad - knowing he could just sneak back into her room. 

The thought of that made him smile. 

He really liked her. He might even love her.

He should probably tell her that.

“I know, Pete. Love you too but let’s focus alright? Come on, keep your eyes open okay?” 

Wait, was he talking? Were his eyes closed? Peter didn’t think they were. 

But then they must’ve been, Peter suddenly seeing Michelle’s eyes staring back at him.

“Hey, MJ.” 

“Hey, hey. You’re still with me alright? Just… Don’t close your eyes again alright?” 

There was a throbbing pain in his side, growing stronger and stronger. 

So much for a normal night. 

Peter should’ve figured Parker luck would never make life easy for him. 

It was an idiot move - Peter thought - on the mugger’s part, to try and rob Michelle. I mean, aside from Peter being Spider-Man and having exactly zero tolerance for shady guys who tried to rob anyone within a thirty mile radius.

The guy couldn’t have known that Michelle, who had carried mace with her since she was thirteen, was perfectly capable of handling herself. Really, Peter had just been in the way. 

What he hadn’t expected - Peter tingle be damned - was the knife that the guy had swiped at her, screaming as Michelle had sprayed him with mace, missed her completely - and hit Peter instead. 

The guy was unconscious, Peter knocking him out as soon as the knife had made contact with his skin. He’d taken it out - a dumbass move on his part, one that Michelle had yelled at him about until she saw the amount of blood flowing out of him. Peter had barely made it to the alleyway, leaning against Michelle until he slid to the floor. 

Peter wanted to keep her calm, let her know that it was okay. 

Peter had been stabbed… three times? Four? 

His mind was blanking, his vision getting a little blurry as the pressure from her hands started to fade.

Peter blinked, looking back to Michelle only to see her hands still firmly pressed against him.

Huh. 

The pain had just been there. Her hands were still clearly on him. 

He couldn’t really feel it anymore. 

“Peter? You have to stop closing your eyes okay? You’re freaking me out.”

He didn’t think he had. 

Peter can tell Michelle’s panicking but all he can think of is how cold he is all of a sudden, a thought occurring to him that it was bad that he couldn’t really feel her hands on him anymore. 

He didn’t have his suit but Peter’s sure that Michelle had hit his panic button. Tony had been insistent on giving him one, even if Peter had complained that it was mildly paranoid and excessive. 

Another thought occurs to him that if was really his fourth time being stabbed, that maybe it wasn’t. 

Peter knew that Tony would do anything for him, that if Peter or anyone around him pressed that button - Tony Stark would be there in a heartbeat.

Heartbeats. 

Huh. 

Those were weird things.

He still had one right? 

“Peter. _ Keep. Your. Eyes. Open. _” He does, widening them to almost dramatic effect as he gazes upwards. He can see Michelle’s own eyes widening, but he can’t really feel the pressure on her hands anymore. 

It’s weird. He knows he should. But Peter just starts to feel weightless. 

He shivers, gazing up into the sky. The stars were bright, impossibly so in the city lights. 

“Look, MJ.” Peter wheezed, “You see that?” 

“No, hey Pete listen to me. Look at me alright? Do not look into the light or for the afterlife or whatever it is you’re trying to do okay?” Michelle’s voice is wavering. 

She sounds scared. 

Peter wishes he knew why. 

Peter just looks back at her, a lopsided smile that matches as loose and as free as he’s feeling at the moment. 

“Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”

“_ Peter. _” Michelle says something else but Peter’s distracted, looking up at the night sky once again. 

Peter had always loved the stars, the sky - seeing how it turned and changed, remembering the nights Ben would take him up to the roof of their building to try and find constellations despite the smog of the city. 

Peter smiles, thinking of Ben. 

He missed him, having the strangest feeling that maybe he’d get to see him again soon. 

That didn’t sound right, the thought of it - Peter blinked again. 

Ben was dead. He couldn’t see him. 

Right?

“Peter, come on please. _ Please. _ Look at me, Pete. Just look at me.” 

Michelle sounded really scared now but Peter can barely keep his eyes open, feeling a pull towards… somewhere.

It was nice, wherever it was. Peter could tell, even if he couldn’t really tell much of anything anymore. 

Peter hears something that sounds vaguely familiar, though he’s not sure - the sounds of the city mixing in with the familiar whine and clank of metal suddenly arriving. 

Another pair of hands are on him now, rough, calloused - Peter blinks. 

He knows these hands, he thinks. 

But Peter can’t place it, darkness closing in on his vision - the tug to leave pulling on him more and more. 

“Hey kid, I’m here. Let’s get you patched up alright?” 

The voice seems panicked, almost as much as Michelle’s. 

He’d have to talk to them about that.

But later. 

Peter was much more interested in gazing up at the stars. 


End file.
